Better Late, Than Never
by MsMills
Summary: A Swan Queen AU: Where Regina and Emma are best friends. Who are secretly in love with each other, but think the other is not. So, when Regina gets a proposal things get more real, for both of them. Swanqueen au.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Hey everyone, This SQ fic is going to be around three chapters long. And yes, there is mention of Regina/Robin but there is no kissing etc, his only here for plot only and I haven't made him come across as a good guy either.**_

* * *

Emma Swan, 28, was sat in a wedding boutique shop In the busiest part of New York. Waiting for her best friend Regina Mills, to come out of the changing room.

It was now two weeks before the big day and Regina, had left it late to find a dress. As none she had told everyone that none had been good enough. When in fact she was trying to delay it as long as possible, for a reason she could not confront.

Emma sighed, as she looked out the window. Wishing she was anywhere but here, because this made it more real. That her best friend Regina Mills, was getting married to someone that wasn't her.

It took finding out, that Regina was engaged to realize she was in fact, head over heels in love with Regina. She had been aware since their friendship started, three years prior, that she had a crush on the woman.

Who wouldn't, she is smart, attractive and sweet when not pissed off and has a big heart. but that's all she convinced herself it was. A silly crush, until Regina told her the news and she literally wanted the ground to swallow her whole.

 **Flashback.**

Both Regina and Emma, were stood in Regina's spotless, apartment kitchen. On a late Tuesday afternoon and Emma could see, that the brunette had something on her mind. She looked conflicted.

"Hey what's up? You've been staring at that mug for ages" she asked softly.

"Nothing is wrong" she sighed and couldn't look at the blonde. "I just have some news"

"Oh what news?" Emma smiled, as Regina took a breath and looked up from her mug and across the kitchen island at Emma.

"Well..Robin proposed to me on Sunday and I accepted" she then said flatly.

Emma's face fell and her heart, was literally breaking into pieces.

"Oh…" she swallowed and gribbed her hands tighter around her mug. "I guess, I should say congratulations" she added painfully.

"Thank you dear" Regina replied, but wasn't looking to happy about it herself.

"You don't seem to happy about it though" Emma then muttered and Regina sighed.

"I am, we've been dating a while now and it's the next logical step" she tried to convince herself.

Emma quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but usually you get married once you've lived together and stuff first" she grimaced.

"His moving in after the wedding and I...love him" Regina snapped but Emma's Inner lie detector pinged. She was always good at telling when people weren't being honest with her and with Regina, she always knew.

"Right" she mumbled sarcastically.

"I wouldn't have said yes, if I didn't" she snapped again. "Your just jealous" she added defensively.

Emma gaped.

"Excuse me!" she raised her voice.

"Your jealous, because I'm getting married and I am successful"

Emma laughed.

"Yeah, that's what it is" she said sarcastically.

Regina glared.

"Listen, I'm going to go" she stood up. "Before we both say something we regret"

"Fine" Regina snapped and crossed her arms.

"I'll speak to you tomorrow" Emma then said and she walked out, with her eyes starting to water and her heart breaking, not seeing Regina, put her head in her hands on the kitchen unit and mumble "Curse you Emma Swan, for being so fucking right"

 **Flashback end.**

* * *

"Emmaah"

Emma, snapped out of her daze and looked to Regina. Who was standing a few feet away and wearing a white, long, lacy wedding dress. That looked absouloutly stunning and made Emma totally speechless, as sbe gawked at the woman.

Regina smirked.

"I take it from your expression, that this is the one I should buy?" She then asked.

Emma gave a nod.

"I…yeah. .it's.. You look..great" she then stuttered and a blush then settled on the brunettes cheeks.

"Thank you" she replied softly and she couldn't help but feel the fluttering and happy feeling take over, at the way Emma was looking at her.

"Ill take this one" she then told the sales assistant and turned around to get changed, whilst smiling widely to herself.

* * *

That evening, at Regina's apartment. Emma sat on the white pristine sofa, sipping her root beer. Whilst Regina. was on the phone to her father.

"No daddy…I know…"

Emma tilted her head, as she heard her friends side of the conversation.

"She's never liked him and I know, your not that fond of him either"

A moment later, she sighed.

"I can't speak about that right now...I can't do that….because…I can't"

A long pause.

"Okay love you"

Emma smiled at that.

"Bye"

She hanged up and ran a hand through her hair, before joining Emma on the sofa.

"Is everything okay?" Emma asked softly.

"Yes. Apart from my parents not being keen on Robin"

"Right…urm…I don't think your mother will ever approve of anyone, that isn't rich or of a high standing" she chuckled and Regina smiled.

"That is true, if she had her way Id be some major of this city" she frowned.

"Nah the president of the country" Emma joked and they both chuckled, before sitting in silence for a moment.

"Do you think,, I'm doing the right thing?" Regina then asked "marrying him?"

Emma went wide eyed momentarily. She hadn't expected Regina to ask her that and she got tongue tied.

"Urm…His a…nice guy...and only you will know for sure if it's the right. I mean, if your happy then…I guess"

"You always have a way with words dear" she teased and chuckled.

"Thanks" the blonde replied and sighed, whilst thinking bitterly, I hate seeing that guy with you, you deserve better.

"Your still going to be my bridesmaid, yes?" Regina asked, snapping Emma out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, thanks for letting me wear a tux"

"Well, we all know you wouldn't be seen in a dress" she smirked.

"Exactly"

There was a pause.

"Anyway, what shall we have for dinner?" she then said softly.

Emma grinned, but then said "I thought you were seeing Robin tonight?"

Regina put her hands in her lap and took a breath "No, his working late" she then frowned thinking how he was always working but then again she found herself not to be that bothered about it. Especially when she could spend the time with Emma instead.

"Oh, well that's cool, because I get to have some of your of great cooking"

Regina scoffed.

"You think a grilled cheese is great" she then said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but your food is greater than that" she chuckled and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Your such a child sometimes" she said playfully and smiled.

"Yeah but you love me" Emma said without thinking and Regina inhaled deeply, before quickly getting up.

"I better start dinner" she then said, a lite shakily and Emma also stands "Yeah, I'll help do the prep" she says back lowly and Regina just nods and walks off, trying to keep calm. Whilst her heart beats faster within her chest.

* * *

The next day, Regina and Robin were sat, having lunch together, at a local cafe.

"So you've got the dress?" Robin asks, while scoffing down his steak pie.

"Yes. It's a wonderful dress" she tells him, whilst remembering the look on Emma's face and she goes all dreamy.

"That's good" Robin mutters and carries on eating and doesn't notice Regina, then look around the café and her eyes settling on two women. who we're holding hands on the table.

She smiled to herself, and thought, I wonder if Emma is the hand holding type! but then she shook her head, thinking it silly to think such a thing.

In fact, she had never seen Emma with anyone and this confused her. As she thought the blonde was beautiful and who wouldn't want to date, a beautiful, funny and kind woman like her!

Meanwhile, Emma was with Katheryn at the blondes apartment, A woman, who she had only known through Regina. As she had grown up with the brunette and they were discussing hen night ideas.

"Male stripper" katheryn joked and Emma rolled her eyes "Yeah, like Robin would agree to that" she moaned.

"He won't know" Katheryn grinned.

"Right" Emma rolled her eyes. "You just want a stripper for yourself"

"I wouldn't complain...So, we've agreed drinks at the rabbit hole and a stripper?"

"Really Katheryn! that's what everyone does and anyway, Regina is more refined and would prefer drinks at a more refined place and no stripper. As it will make her feel uncomfortable"

Katheryn smirked.

"You know what Emma. Even though, I've known Regina a lot longer than you. I sometimes think, that you know her a lot better than I"

"Thanks"

They then stood in silence for a moment.

"I want Regina to have a nice night Katheryn" Emma then said flaty.

"Yeah and she will. How about we go to the Rabbit Hole for drinks but no stripper"

"Yeah, okay"

* * *

A week before the wedding.

"Calm down, calm down" Emma told Regina, as she was freaking out about the cake.

"Who is going to do a cake, at such short notice? I knew I shouldn't have gone with that company" she snapped and paced her lounge.

"Don't worry, chill, were sort something and anyway, it's not the cake that matters is it!"

"Its not?" Regina asked wide eyed.

"No! All that matters, is that you both turn up and if...if you have to eat cup cakes as a wedding cake then fine" she smiled goifily and Regina chuckled.

'Your such an idiot sometimes" Regina chuckled.

"I know, but I made you laugh"

Regina then, quickly sat next to her, facing her.

"Oh emmah, I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here to stop me from freaking out. You always make things better' she smiled at the blonde.

"Well, Ill always be here Regina" she said meaningfully and Regina's heart swelled.

"Thank you" she replied softly.

* * *

6 days before the wedding.

Regina was in her study, looking over wedding seating plans. When she screwed it up in her hands and started to cry.

However a long moment later, her phone began to ring and she quickly stood up to answer it and composed herself.

"Hello" she said a little shakily.

"Hello sweetheart"

"Daddy" she smiled.

"How are you sweetheart?"

"Fine and you and mother?" She sniffled.

"Were well but you don't sound like your fine, what's happened?"

"Nothing has happened"

"Regina sweetheart, I can tell something's bothering you from your voice. Has Robin done something to upset you?"

"No" she replied quickly.

"The wedding then?"

"Maybe" she sighed.

"Does this have to do also with Emma?" he asked attentively.

Regina sighed.

"Please don't…not tonight"

"When will you talk about it. As we haven't, since you told me that your in love with her a few months ago"

Regina put her free hand to her stomach and took a deep breath.

"I can't.." she replied, her eyes watering once more.

"All I want is your happiness Regina"

"I know father, but I cant have her, so I will with Robin"

"You don't love him" he said softly. "Its not fair on both of you"

"Everything will be fine and I'll see you in four days time" she said seriously.

"You know I love you"

She nodded to herself.

"Yes. I love you too father...I'll speak to you soon"

"Take care sweetheart"

"I will, goodnight daddy"

She then ended tbe call and held her hand on her stomach, taking deep breaths and saying "Everything will be fine"

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked the first chapter and Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes** _


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Thanks for the great response so far everyone and hope your guys like this one, just as much as the first.**_

 _ **Also, I apologize for grammar/Spelling mistakes but If there's a beta reader. Who wants/wouldn't mind fixing my mistakes I would appreciate it.**_

* * *

The Hens night.

"Please tell me, this is just going to be drinks?" Regina asks Emma, as the reach the Rabbit Holes entrance and it's quite busy, for a Thursday night.

"Yeah, just drinks then back to yours" Emma reassures her and opens the door for the brunette.

"Good, because I will hold you responsible for everything that happens tonight" she smirked and Emma rolled her eyes and followed Regina, through the door.

They then walk inside and passed a dozen people, before reaching the long bar and ordered drinks.

"I've never seen it so busy in here" Emma says, as she looks around. It's kind of dark, but she can make out most of the people and the music is playing quite loud already.

"Come here often do you?" Regina then teases and Emma nods.

"I used to come here years ago. I did tell you when we became friends" she smirks and looks for Katheryn, who had disappeared into the bar. As soon as they stepped out the taxi.

"Yes I remember" she smiles "Your wild days, If I remember rightly" she then smirks, as she straightens at her tight grey dress.

"Yeah, I've grown up a lot, since then" Emma then says smugly and looks back to Regina and smiles goofily at her.

"If you say so dear" Regina replies with a flirtatious look and they keep there gazes on each other, for a long moment, until they hear "Look who I found" and they turn and see Tink, Elsa and Anna with Katheryn.

"Hi" they all say in unison, as they look between Regina and Emma.

"Glad you guys made it" Emma replies happily.

"Yeah, we wouldn't miss this" Tink replies happily and then they all start to make their way to a empty table, but before they get there, a man grabs Emma's arm.

Emma spins sideways and her eyes go wide.

"Holy crap!" Emma shouts, as she recognises the middle aged man.

"Swan!" he says with a smug grin.

She shakes her head in disbelief at him.

"I should of known youd still be coming here" she then says.

"Aye and I have to say, you look even more beautiful than I remember, love" he takes a swig of rum, from his glass.

"Stop it" Emma smiles and nudges him. Which makes him nearly spill his drink.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others have reached a table and sit down but Regina, is watching Emma and this man closely.

"Are you still sure, I'm not your type?" The man in all black leather asks, with a eyebrow wiggle and a smug grin.

"I'm sure" Emma chuckles and adds! "You haven't changed have you?"

"No, but I can see you have"

"Yeah" she looks round and spots Regina, giving her an odd look. Killian follows her gaze.

"Ah, You know that woman Swan?"

"Yeah, she's my best friend. We're here on her hens night!" she looks back to him.

"That's a shame I would of asked for an introduction, if she was available. Although I don't usually let a fiance get in the way" he grins again.

Emma scoffs and said "Not a chance in hell mate"

"Want a bet on that? He and Emma shook her head "No. She's worth more than that Killian"

"Ooooh you got some feelings for her Swan" he teased.

"Shut up" Emma replied and she bit her lip. looking back to Regina who looked kind of sad.

"Oh my God. you do don't you!" He gaped.

"No, it's not like that" she snapped.

"Come have a drink with me and tell me about it" he grinned.

"I can't…"

"Okay Swan! Make sure you do. I want to hear more about this woman" he grinned.

Emma rolled her eyes at him and began to head to the table. Where Regina asked "Who was he?"

Emma sat next to her but didn't look at her, instead looking across the table seeing that Katheryn was talking to Tink and Elsa and Anna were talking to one another closely.

"Just someone, I used to know" she then replied and looked to Regina.

"Oh"

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, they were drinking even more vodka and dragging each other to the dance floor.

"You having fun?" Tink asked Regina, as they stood at the bar watching the others dance.

"Yes" she answered with a smile but kept her gaze on Emma who was showing Elsa a move that Regina thought was not at all refined. She shook her head amused but then she frowned as she saw the leather guy, pull away and into him.

She suddenly felt sick and she wondered, if it was the alcohol. She tried to convince herself, it was the alcohol because otherwise it was because someone was flirting with Emma and she was not a person who gets jealous.

Emma meanwhile, pulled back, wanting her space.

"Hey,not so rough Killian, you should respect women you know" She huffed.

"Sure..so tell me what you have been up too all this time?"

"New home, new job. new life really" She says casually. As she moves side to side. Whilst trying to find Regina, with her eyes, through the crowd.

"You said you wanted a change Swan, its just a shame it's not with me" he grinned.

Emma grimaced and she suddenly wondered, how she was even friends with this man. She then turned and saw Elsa and Anna dancing and she smiled. Before finally spotting Regina. Who was now downing another shot of Vodka.

She frowned at this and headed towards her, leaving Killian shrugging and looking for another woman to dance with.

* * *

"Hey" Emma shouted, as she got to Regina at the bar.

"Hey yourself" Regina replied but didn't look at Emma.

"You alright?"

"Yes" she answered seriously.

"You should pace yourself" Emma then told her, as she watched her fidget with her hands.

"Its my night, I can do as I wish" Regina then replied, with a hint of anger.

"Sure, but Its still early. Its not like you. That's all"

"When did you become the responsible one?" Regina then said sarcastically.

"I'm just looking out for you Regina. it's what any decent person does" Emma replied honestly and Regina didn't reply to that. Instead she looked out, towards the dance floor, looking for the others.

"I'm going to dance again" she then said a long moment later and walked off, leaving Emma sighing and following after her and another long moment later, they we're dancing with each other.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you" Regina said loudly, as they stood dancing face to face, A few inches apart from one another.

"That's okay"

"I think...I think, it's the stress of the wedding" Regina tried to explain. She was now feeling bad for snapping at Emma and didn't want to hurt her.

"You don't need to explain Regina. just enjoy tonight" Emma replied seriously.

"I'll try" she smirks and hopes Emma is not to mad at her.

* * *

A further hour later.

Regina is leaning on Emma, at one of the tables and she's smiling. As she looks out at the dance floor, where couples are dancing.

"Do you want to go home yet?" Emma asks, as she leans her head on Regina's and looks outwards. She had made sure not to drink to much, so she could look after Regina tonight.

"I don't know.." Regina moans.

"Okay"

Regina then sighs and says "Why are you single"

Emma smirks.

"You always ask me this, when you've had a drink"

"Yes…well.." she trails off and looks sad.

"You know why" Emma then says.

"You haven't meet the right person" the brunette say sarcastically and then frowns.

"Yep"

Regina then leans up and picks up her drink. This makes Emma tilt her head and think, that Regina is drinking way more than she should.

"I think we should get you home" she tells her and Regina shakes her head in disagreement and stands up.

"One more dance" she tells Emma and pulls her to the dance floor. Where she says "Dance with me"

Emma smiles. As she watches Regina batter her eyelashes at her and Emma just nods does what Regina wants, because after all, it is her night.

Regina then presses herself against Emma after a short moment and they shuffle side to side. Regina rests her head on Emma's shoulder. As She's feeling a little lightheaded but so happy in this moment.

"I don't think, this is the right dance for this song" Emma says shakily, as her heart beats faster, as she can feel Regina's body against hers.

"I don't care" Regina replies next to the blondes ear and thinks..All I want, is you, close to me. and this thought alone makes her smile widely.

Emma meanwhile, takes breath and tells herself to keep calm and to savour this moment.

"Okay" she then replies, after a beat and they move in silence. both enjoying the closeness of each other. Not seeing their other friends, watching them from the bar and all wondering, if Regina is marrying the right person.

* * *

When Emma and Regina arrive back at Regina's at 12.34am. Regina slumps into her sofa, with Emma's help and then watches Emma fuss around. The others had decided to head home as they knew Regina was going to drop, not long after arriving home.

Regina can't help but smirk at the blonde. who is going around like it's her own home and that's when she loses her smirk and looks on sadly, as this is not her home, their home and the thought of that, causes an ache within her chest.

"Hey what's up? you should be happy" Emma says, seeing the sad look on Regina's face.

"I am" she lies and Emma knows it, too to be a lie. However she lets it slid, as it would led to an argument in Regina's current state.

'I'm going to get you some water" she then says and goes to the kitchen.

Regina frowns and leans back, staring blankly straight ahead and when Emma returns, she let's Emma put it to her mouth and she drinks it.

"You know, you used to do this for me, when were becoming friends. How things have changed" she chuckles and Regina smiles sadly at her.

"I guess Robin will be doing that after Saturday" Emma then adds and frowns.

"It will be different" Regina says flatly.

"You never told me, why you guys haven't moved in together yet. As I always thought people live together before marriage" Emma says without thought.

Regina sighs and then says "We..are very busy people and like our independence"

Emma scoffs, then covers her mouth.

"Whats so funny!' Regina snaps and her eyes are now becoming heavy.

"Its just, I've often heard Robin bang on about having kids and you.." she swallows.

"What about me!" Regina snaps defensively and her eyes narrow.

"All you have ever wanted, is to feel loved, be put first"

Regina softens at that and takes the blondes hands, whilst blinking constantly.

"You know me better, than I know myself" she tells her honestly and tiredly.

"Duh, we're best friends" Emma says and looks, to their joined hands in awe.

Best friends...just best friends. Regina thinks and frowns.

"I think I should go to bed" she then says.

Emma nods "Okay, let me help you" she stands up, pulling Regina up.

"Im fine" Regina snaps and gets up to stand, but loses her balance in the process.

Emma smirks.

"Don't be so suborn Regina, Come on" she leads Regina out and to the bedroom slowly.

Once there in the bedroom, Regina lays on the bed in her dress and smiles.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she tells Regina, who has already closed her eyes. Thinking of the times, where she had stayed at the blondes apartment, because Emma was too drunk and wrapped herself around Regina.

However, Emma reaches the door, she turns and says "Night Regina" and Regina suddenly doesn't want Emma to leave her and says "Stay with me"

Emma's eyes widen and she thinks, she's heard wrong.

"What did you say?" she asks, stepping closer to the bed.

"Stay...with me..Its late. It will be like those times when you..." she trailed off.

Emma smiles and bites her lip. Remembering the times, where she woke up in the middle of the night and found herself spooning Regina. Her cheeks begin to redden and she says "Okay, Ill just cheek everything's out and il be right back"

Regina doesn't reply.

* * *

When Regina wakes the next morning, she groans then looks to the time 8.46am.

"Ugh" she mumbles and groans, as she remembers her parents are arriving at eleven.

She drags herself up and slowly walks into the ensuite. Where she washes her face and looks at herself in the mirror.

I look like shit! She thinks, then walks back out into the bedroom and just wants to crawl back into bed, but she knows better.

It is then, that she hears a knock on her bedroom door and a voice saying "Are you awake yet?"

She rolls her eyes and suddenly remembers, her asking Emma to stay. She starts to get flustered and says "Come in Emma I am awake"

The door opens.

"Hey" Emma says shyly "I see your still in last nights dress" she smirks.

"Yes. I've got a headache too" she says flatly as she opens her side draw.

"You did knock them back last night" Emma teases and watches the brunette intently.

"Yes and if I remember right, you were being the sensible one" she looked to Emma and smiled.

"Yep, someone had to make sure you got home okay" Emma beamed proudly then adds "So, when do your parents getting here again?"

"Eleven"

"Oh, okay. Well I'll get out your hair" she went to leave but Regina said "Wait…you don't have to go"

Emma turns round to face Regina.

"Oh, okay" she smiled and it warmed Regina's heart. That she could make the blonde do that.

"Ill just get ready and you can make us coffee" she tells her, as she now heads towards the ensuite again.

"Yes your majesty" Emma jokes and walks off, to go to the kitchen. Leaving Regina with a smile on her face.

* * *

At 10.56am, Regina opened the door to her parents and both looked a little tired.

"Regina dear" Cora said forcefully. As she straightened her blazer.

"Mother"

"You look awful dear"

"Oh thanks a lot" she replied sarcastically and moved, so her parents could come inside.

"Ignore your mother sweetheart. You always look beautiful to me" Henry told her sweetly.

Regina smiled at him.

"You have to say that because your my father" she then told him.

"Its still true" he kisses her cheek and then sees Emma, walk into the lobby.

"Emma…how nice to see you here" he tells her.

"Hey Henry" she beams and then looks at Cora "Hello Ms Mills"

"Hello dear" she says politely, then turns to Regina "We must discuss the wedding"

Regina rolls her eyes.

"You just got here mother"

"The wedding is tomorrow Regina! We've got so much to do. I don't even think your bothered"

"Mother!" Regina warns, as she walks off towards the kitchen and Cora follows her. Leaving Emma and Henry watching them until they disapear.

"Did you both have a good night last night" Henry then asks Emma softly.

"Yeah"

"I can tell Regina is a little hung over this morning" he chuckles.

"Yeah, but she'll be fine"

He nods and they go join Regina and Cora in the kitchen, until they retreat to the living room where they spend the rest of the day. Listening to Cora and Regina argue over seating arrangements, flowers, the cake and everything else to do with the wedding.

Emma and Henry also exchange a dozen looks, of here we go again! Before Regina looks to Emma and says "Are you sure your okay with listening to us go on? and not too bored"

Henry looks between the two of them curiously.

Emma gives her a small smile and says "it's fine. I'm your head bridesmaid remember!"

"Yes..you are" she smiles at her and they share a small moment, which Henry notices.

"And what has Robin done for the wedding" Cora then snaps, breaking them out of their moment.

"His dealt with most of it, actually" Regina mutters and looks to the papers on the table.

"Oh" she ponders for a moment "Well I'm glad his doing something" she then says flatly and she wonders why, Regina would not be totally invested in her special day! and while she ponders on the answer, they all carry on going through everything.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter will be the last and will reveal how they met :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N Sorry for the wait everyone and don't worry, Regina doesn't marry Robin, yuk! lol.**_

* * *

Emma stood near the alter of the rather old, slightly dark church, next to Katheryn and Tink, who were in long Burgundy dresses.

She found herself looking at Robin, who stood talking to the pastor and wearing a dark green suit. She narrowed her eyes at him and thought, he hasn't even made the effort to look nice. She then looked to her right, to where the guests were sat, chattering amongst themselves, she mused that they made more of an effort than Robin.

She spotted Cora, standing right on the aisle in her black pant suit. She looked like she was going to work and not to a wedding Emma mused and she looked less then impressed by it all and had voiced her opinion, the previous day on the subject. which Emma found amusing.

What she didn't know however, was that Regina has sat still sat in the limo, outside the church, with her father sat next to her, staring out into space.

"Regina sweetheart" Henry said softly, this made Regina look to him, her eyes watering.

"Are those happy tears?" Henry asks, knowing they most likely are not.

She let out a sob.

"Oh Regina. Don't cry. You don't have to marry him"

"I don't know what to do daddy" she let out another sob "I spent most of last night, going over everything and then this morning..."

"And?" he asked softly.

"I just want to be happy" she sobbed.

Henry then took her hands from her lap and squeezed them.

"You told me you loved Emma sweetheart. She is your happiness"

Regina shook her head.

"But she doesn't love me in that way father. I asked her, this morning, if there was any reason she thought why I shouldn't marry him and all she said was I don't know" she looked down heartbrokenly" And Robin is the safe choice, even after that Christmas kiss he had with a colleague last year"

Henry frowned.

"I get the feelig you haven't forgiven him for that" he told her.

"I have, but its always been in the back of my mind. Especially after his excuses that were just...never mind" she sighed and wiped her face.

"It is still not too late Regina" she told her seriously. "I think your scared and that's okay, its normal"

Regina inhales deeply and gives a small nod, before getting out of the car.

* * *

Inside the church meanwhile, everyone is chattering and Katheryn, is taking keen interest in Emma's body language. She looks stiff and she's glaring at Robin once more.

A long moment later, Emma looks away from the groom and takes a moment to look at the surroundings. Robin had picked the venue. Which Regina had quickly looked at and agreed on, but now, she looked at the place and thought this is not what her best friend would have wanted for her big day.

The bride in fact, had told her one night over dinner. That her dream wedding would be in a grand garden setting somewhere, in the summer. with only close family and friends and with white seats and a flowery arch with flowers and roses, etc.

She smiled at the memory. In fact she was daydreaming about it, with her being the one marrying Regina. Until She then felt a nudge in the side. As the music had already started and Regina was nearly at the alter.

Emma gulped and looked at Regina. Who looked like a goddess in Emma's opinion.

Regina However, didn't look at her bridesmaids, she was in deep thought about her current situation and before she knew it, she found herself standing next to Robin and they were facing each other. She gave a small smile, before looking to the pastor who began to speak, as everyone sat down.

Emma looked on sadly and thought about the morning. Where she had arrived at Regina's and saw that the brunette was rather conflicted.

She had wondered why, her best friend hardly spoke to her or anyone and thought it best, not to question it and then Regina asked her, if there was any reason why she shouldn't marry Robin. She frowned at that. She knew she should of said something, but she wussed out and now she was regretting it terribly and now it was too late.

Unknown to her, Henry was now staring at her and pondered deeply.

* * *

After another long moment, Regina looked over to her bridesmaids and they all were not smiling, which she found discomforting.

And she then, kept her gaze on Emma. Taking in how beautiful she looked. Her hair was tied up, revealing those cheekbones and that make up, it was a rare sight and one Regina was now treasuring. As the blondes beauty seemed to shine brighter than the stars in the sky.

She was so wrapped up in what Emma was doing, that she didn't hear the priest say "Does anyone know of any lawthful impediment, why these two, shall not be joined in Holy matrimony?"

There was silence and Robin followed Regina's gaze and noticed, that Emma looked conflicted and it bothered him, that even now on his wedding day that Emma, was getting Regina's attention.

Henry meanwhile, was praying for Regina to follow her heart. Cora was contemplating saying something, because this man wasn't good enough in her opinion. and Kathryn and Tink were wondering, if Regina was even listening to the priest.

Suddenly, the priest began to carry on and Regina finally looked back to Robin and she knew this was very wrong and it was useless to try and convince herself otherwise. This wasn't going to make her happy, if anything it would make her miserable, because what she truly wanted, was the woman, who was standing a few feet away from her.

She then closed her eyes briefly, to tell herself to be brave and she then heard the priest say "Do you Regina Mills, take Robin Locksley to be your wedded husband?"

She inhaled deeply and said "No. I can not"

Everyone gasped, while Robin then looked confused and the priest dumbfounded.

"What's is going on?" He asked confused.

"I'm sorry. I can't marry you Robin" she said sadly and looked at him pleadingly.

"You can't marry me" he repeated.

"Yes. It wouldn't be fair, nor right"

"And you leave it to the last minute to tell me!" He snapped.

"I'm sorry"

Meanwhile, everyone was looking on confused, apart from Henry, who was relieved and Cora, who wore a proud smirk and Emma, who unconsciously had a smile her face.

Robin put his hand to his mouth then said "Why now? why not this morning or Last night? were standing in front of the priest for godsake" he snapped.

Regina fiddled with her fingers, feeling everyone's gaze upon them.

"I can't make you happy and you can't make me happy either. It wouldn't be fair on either of us"

"Is there someone else?" He then asked and glanced to Emma, who looked surprised.

"No" she lied.

"I don't believe you" she said lowly.

"It doesn't matter." She then said and closed her eyes briefly in guilt.

"I can't go through with it Robin"

"We can work it out" he tried.

"No we can't…" she took a breath "because Im not in love with you" she sighed.

"I can't believe this" he muttered and looked to the priest who then said "Maybe it will be best, for you to speak privately in our side room" he gestured to the side room across the church.

Regina looked to the priest and said "Of course" and she walked off, pulling her dress and Robin followed.

* * *

Once in the room. Regina rubbed her temples, she could feel a headache coming on.

"Is there anyway to fix this?! Robin asked defeatedly.

"No. I just can't" she replied seriously.

The door then suddenly opened and Emma peaked through and said "Is everything okay Regina?" And she steps in

Regina's eyes soften and she says "Yes dear. Give us a minute, we will be out soon" she gives her a smile and Robin looks between the pair and then, see's Emma give a small smile as they continue to hold their gaze for a long moment. Before Emma nods and leaves.

Regina sighs as she stares at the closed door and Robin stares in disbelief.

"How did I not see it" he mutters in disbelief.

She turns to him.

"See what?"

'You and Emma. That's why you can't marry me" He said, still in disbelief.

"I…no. There's nothing.." she waved her hand, dismissing it.

Robin shook his head and mumbled "I can't believe this" then said "how long?"

Regina crossed her arms defensively.

"How long what? Don't be ridiculous" she snapped.

"Don't play dumb Regina. How long have you been in love with her" he spat the word her.

"I'm… not" she replied weakly.

"So your denying it" he snapped.

"Yes" she said weakly and swallowed thickly but her eyes gave her away.

"Don't lie Regina. The least you can do is be honest with me?" he said angrily.

Regina scoffed.

"Honest! You weren't honest about that Christmas kiss, you shared with your colleague" she spat.

"That was nothing. I was drunk you know that" he snapped back.

Regina rolled her eyes.

"This is getting us nowhere, this is not about me, it's about you. You stopping our wedding because you want her" he gestured to the door.

"Shut up! You don't know anything" she snapped.

"You know what, I'm glad we're not getting married Regina. Because I have always been 2nd to her, haven't I" he walked pasted her and opened the door. "I would say I'll pick up my belongings, but I wont bother. Since there's not even a hand full of my stuff at yours anyway and I know why now"

Regina raised an eyebrow at him and watched him walk away. She literally wanted to scream and she went to the door and saw him stop, in front of Emma and her heart stops.

"Your welcome to her" he told her angrily and walked off, leaving Emma gaping after him.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Her father asked, as she had rushed over to her.

Regina took a breath and nodded.

"You did the right thing dear" her mother said, as she joined them and straightened her suit jacket.

Regina nods slightly and watches Robin walk out the church doors.

"So what now?" Katheryn asks.

"You go to the reception, it would be a waste otherwise" Regina said sadly.

"Are you sure?" Henry asks.

"Yes. Ill join you later"

"Okay" He squeezed her arm and then started to walk away, letting everyone else know what was happening whilst Regina stood and looked to the floor in thought.

"Regina" Emma said shakily, bringing Regina out of her thoughts. She looked up and Emma gave her a small smile.

"You going to be okay?" she asked softly.

"Yes. I will be fine"

"It's okay if your not. I mean, you can talk to me Regina" Emma said attentively.

"I know. Thank you"

Emma then bit her lip. "Do you know what Robin meant by what he said to me?" she asked curiously.

Regina shook her head slightly.

"His just lashing out" she muttered "I need to change out of this" she gestured to her dress,

"Yeah, Were go back to yours and you can change into your sweats, or pyjamas and we're watch films and eat that expensive ice cream you have, in your freezer" she grinned goofily.

Regina smiled at that and then sighed.

"Im sure everyone would understand, if you don't go to the reception" Emma added.

Regina scoffed.

"Not everyone"

"Oh right your mother" Emma chuckled.

"Indeed" Regina replied seriously.

The both then looked towards the church doors.

"Shall we go?" Emma asked.

"Yes. Were stop off at mine and I'll change"

"Okay"

* * *

An hour later.

Regina entered her kitchen, wearing her pant suit.

"Looks like your going to work" Emma joked as she sipped her chocolate.

Regina rolled her eyes and then said and picked up her coffee, that Emma had made her.

"For what it's worth, I'm glad you didn't go through with it" Emma said boldly.

Regina's eyes widened slightly.

"But this morning, when I asked you.."

"Yeah I know...I just thought it was what you wanted" she takes another sip of her chocolate.

"Oh" she stared into her mug.

There was a pause.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. my parents didn't want me to marry him either, was Robin that unlikable?" She looked up at Emma, who put her mug down.

"Not Exactly unlikable…just…not right for you" she said, a little anxiously.

"Oh and you know who is right for me do you" Regina said sarcastically, as she picked up her mug of coffee.

Emma bit her lip and tilted her head.

"Maybe I do" she then said seriously and Regina smirked.

"Go on then, enlighten me" she said sarcastically again, but she was actually curious, to know what Emma thought.

"Someone who actually sees you, who actually listens to you and truly understands you" she stepped closer to Regina who's heart began to speed up.

"Someone who will put you first" she then added and looked at Regina's full lips.

"Why didn't you marry him Regina?" She then asked and looked back to brown wide eyes.

Regina opened then closed her mouth. As her mind, short circuited at Emma's closeness to her.

"I don't love him" she finally said, shakily.

"And you left it, until the I do's to realize?"

Regina now looks to pink lips.

"I think, I knew before that and I will admit, that it was rather stupid of me to leave it till that moment" she answered shakily.

"And there is no other reason?" Emma asks hopeful.

Regina looks away and down at her mug of coffee. pondering.

"What's wrong?" Emma then asks softly, seeing the conflicted look upon Regina's face.

"Nothing Is wrong. I was just thinking.." she replies at little harshly.

"Oh okay. Just forget I said anything" she turned and walked to look out the window. Regina watched her curiously, before jumping at Emma's phone ringing.

"Hey…yeah we're at her house now…" she looked to Regina and asked "They want know if your gonna be there?"

Regina gave a hesitant nod.

"Yeah, we're be there soon….okay…bye" she ended the call and looked to Regina "You don't have to go Regina"

"I know, but it's my mess I can't leave my parents to deal with it all" she sighs.

"They won't I'll go and sort everything, okay?"

"I can't ask you to do that" she shakes her head.

"Of course you can" Emma smiles.

"I don't know what I'd do without you" Regina then said, meaningfully, as she reached for Emma's hand but then stopped herself.

"I know I'm great" Emma grinned goofily and Regina laughed. "See, I even made you laugh"

Regina rolled her eyes playfully.

"Okay, so I'll head down there now" She went to leave, but Regina stepped forward and said "Wait"

Emma turned.

"Thank you"

Emma smiled "No probs I'll be back soon"

Regina nodded and watched Emma leave with a heavy heart.

* * *

Three hours later, Regina was stood in her garden. looking up at her apple tree, whilst holding her phone, as Katheryn had been texting her.

 _Katheryn: Your mother seems happy, that you ditched Robin and she's being very pleasant to everyone_

 _Regina: I bet she is. What is Emma doing?_

A minute later her phone beeped.

 _Katheryn: She's talking with your parents._

Regina sighed and unknown to her, Henry was doing what she was afraid to do, herself.

"Me and Cora will finish things here, if you want to get back to Regina. I'm sure she'll want you there" he told her, as they stood next to the wedding cake.

"Maybe, but I said I'd deal with this" she gestured around at the food and banners.

"Don't worry about that, she needs you and me Cora can sort this out"

"Really?"

He shook his head in amusement.

"You really don't know why she didn't marry him, do you" he asked her.

"She doesn't love him" Emma replied quickly.

"That's true, but that's because she loves…someone else" he smiled at her.

Emma blinked and looked confused.

"She's never mentioned anyone else?" She muttered.

He chuckled.

"She hasn't mentioned it to you, because it is you sweetheart"

Emma gaped

"And, I'm only telling you now, because I believe you love her too and I know that Regina has her pride and she's scared of rejection so wouldnt tell you herself"

Emma was speechless, as she gawked at Henry.

"I want her to be happy, Emma" he took her hands.

"I think you feel the same, am I right?"

Emma gulped, then gave a nod. As she was still going over, what Henry had said and hoping this was true.

"Go to her" he then said and released her hands.

Emma gave a slight smile and then headed straight for the door, then her car and to Regina's. Where she sat outside for ten minutes, with a racing heart and a thousand scenario's playing out in her head.

She then took a breath and muttered "Get it together Swan! The woman you love, apparently loves you back, so get in there and tell her" She got out of the car and strided towards the white front door and knocked twice.

There was no answer and Emma walked around the side and into the garden, where Regina stood, still looking at her tree with a tear falling down her cheek.

Emma walked towards her, feeling more anxious the closer she got and when Regina turned round, she stopped and her heart stopped. Regina was crying.

"Emmah" Regina said in surprise and wiped her cheek.

"Why are you upset?" Emma stuttered, closing the gap between them and reaching for Regina's hand.

"I'm not…it's just been one of those days, anyway, what are you doing here?"

Emma squeezed her hand.

"Henry told me…to come back" she stared into Regina's glassy eyes.

"Oh"

"I wanted to come back..to make sure your okay and I'm glad I did, because your not"

Regina sighed.

"I'm fine Emma" She pulled her hand away and missed her touch immediately.

"I know you and your not fine, please tell me what's wrong?" Emma said softly, as she watched Regina.

"I'm fine" Regina replied weakly and wrapped her arms around herself. Whist she looked back to the tree.

Emma then realized, that Henry had been right, Regina was to scared of rejection. So she took a breath and stepped behind Regina. Wrapping her arms around her waist and putting her chin on the brunettes shoulder. Whilst looking at the tree.

She heard a gasp and Regina's body stiffened but she whispered "You don't have to say anything, just listen"

Emma then felt Regina's body relax slightly and she smiled.

"I've wanted to hold you for so long, Regina" she whispered and Regina swallowed thickly, as she could now hear her heart, thudding.

"I know you we're meant to get married today, but I'm glad you didn't, because I'm the one that loves you. That sees you and listens to you…I am back from the diner to tell you, that I'm in love with you and I think you love me too. Actually I have it on good authority that you do" she smiled to herself and Regina spun around a tear falling down her cheek but not in sadness.

"Who…" she muttered, as she gawked at Emma.

"Henry…don't be mad at him" Emma chuckled and Regina laughed…she laughed in happiness and silently thanked and cursed he father, for revealing a secret but she then stepped forward and connected her lips to Emma's.

Emma gasped at the contact and then, put everything she had into the kiss. She kissed her passionately and hard, whilst pulling her as close as possible to herself. Never wanting to let her go and they both knew, that this, was how, it truly, was meant to be...

The end.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading everyone.**_


End file.
